Long Time Waiting
by Syciara-Lynx
Summary: [SquallxIrvine]Irvine loves Squall, Squall doesn't know it Irvine knows that Squall is hiding something, what will happen when he finds out! Other pairings include SeiferxZell and QuistisxSelphie, though they're just backround Mainly PWP after beginning


Disclaimer: I do not own any of Final Fantasy 8,, it all belongs to the wonderful makers of SquareSoft, and I'm not being payed to write this.

Warnings: Yaoi (and lots of it) :D You no likey? Then no readey!

Irvine: Wow, talk about a to the point disclaimer!

Syci: You shut up! I couldn't think of anything snappy, i've already usedsuch goo ones in previous fics.

Squall: Who cares, it's not like anyone reads the disclaimer anyways.

Syci: Well they WOULD, if it was any good.

Squall: Suuurree.

Syci: FINE, good gosh, time for the prologue

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS

Prologue

Irvine's Pov

I woke to that SUPER annoying sound of my alarm and hit it almost hard enough to fall off my nightstand. I mean, why do they have to make them that high pitched! They'd be much better in my opinion if they sounded like a foghorn, and it would still wake you up. I know from experience, Zell's snoring sounds mighty similar to a foghorn and that DEFINITLY wakes me up.

_'Another morning of almost breaking my alarm clock, Another day to do diddly squat with.' _I thought as I walked to my closet, pulling on my usual clothes and putting my hair back into it's ponytail. I walked out of my dorm and locked the door behind me, going down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

* * *

"So whats on the menu this morning ma'dam?" I asked the chubby cafeteria lady with one of my award-winning smiles.

"Well, we have pancakes and fruit..." She answered with a blush. I could always make the lunchladies do that.

"Aww, but we had that the day before yesterday! Do you have any bacon?" I asked, watching as she became more and more flirty, this was so fun to do!

"Well, yes, but were saving it for when all of the Govenors come here for their tour of our Garden later this morning!" She answered, her face going a darker shade of red.

"Please??" I asked, giving her my best pouty face.

"Oh...oh fine, but please be subtle about it." She said, bustling her way into the back room and coming back with a tinfoil wrapped bundle.

"Thank you very much ma'dam." I said with a wink as I took the offered package. Which of course caused her to blush even more, i'm positive if she turned any more red, her head would be mistaken for a giant tomato. It's too bad for her that i'm gay as a maypole. Yep you heard me right, I like guys, a lot more than is healthy, but I also like french fries, and neither of which seems to have killed me yet, so i'm not changing my ways.

I walked to the table where I always sit with 'the gang', including Zell and Seifer, who are usually making out the whole time so they aren't really 'there' , Quistis and Selphie, who were a little more subtle with their relationship than the two blondes, Rinoa, who was CONSTANTLY being a royal pain in my ass, and last but not least Squall, the unknowing object of my affection.Yes, I will admit, I'm in love with Squall, not that the Ice Princess knows it, and of course i'm never going to tell him. I mean, common, the best case scenario if I told him would be if I made it out ALIVE. Case in point, why Rinoa is such a pain in my ass, at this exact moment in time, right as i'm sitting down with my tray, she is swooning over Squall, trying desperatly to get his attention. Stupid woman, you've tried everyday for 8 years, common sense should have told you long ago that he. is. not. interested. in. you.

"Hey Irvine!" Selphie said, looking up at me and smiling.

"Hey Selph, hows you?" I asked, smiling at the unimaginably bouncy girl.

"I'm good, I have to teach a class in about .." She looks at her watch " OH SHIT, bye guys!!" She exclaimed getting up. giving Quistis a quick peck on the cheek, and running out the door.

I look around the table, Seifer and Zell are indeed wrapped up in eachother, although it looks like they may have fallen off the table, since they appear to be under it. Quistis is drinking her coffee and seems to be marking some assignments for her history class. As I said before, Rinoa is oggling over my Squall, eating his food, and leaning over him _way_ more than necessary to do so. Squall didn't seem to notice her or care, just continuing to eat whatever part of his food her fork wasn't touching. It took a lot of self control not to reach over and smack her across the face, but, as always, I choose to ignore her and start digging into my own food.

"Ouch, goddamn it you two!" I yelled as someone kneeled on my foot. "How did those two get down there anyways?"

Squall let out a low chuckle. "They wanted to have the next few days off, but Quistis said no, so they went under the table to grovel at her feet and ... well... _that_ happened." He answered with a short glance at the two blondes.

"Figures, how come none of you are getting harmed?"

"Because we all did earlier, so now we're all sitting cross legged." Rinoa answered.

"What do you mean 'we all' , in case you forgot, they started making out on my feet." Quistis said looking up from her marking, as a pink tinge ran acoss her cheeks.

I laughed and brought my legs out from under the table. Getting back to my food, I finished it off and got up to get rid of my tray.

"Hey Irvine?" I turned around to look at Squall.

"Yeah?"

"Come to my office later, I have a mission for you." He answered, looking at me with those ever-changing blueish eyes.

"Wow, haven't had one of those in a while. Sure, i'll be there in about 20 minutes." I said, as I left the cafeteria.

* * *

I walked up to my dorm and had a quick shower, then went to find my gun. Giving it a quick poolish and grabbing a couple of boxes of ammo, I set out for Squall's office. I got there and knocked on the door before poking my head in.

"Squall?" I asked as I walked all the way in and stood in front of his desk.

"Oh, hey Irvine. Alright, we've found a heavily forested area which we think would be good wilderness training for the students. You and I have to go out there and see what types of monsters are there to see what class levels we can bring there."

"Sounds fun filled beyond belief." I said with sarcastic grin. I was rewarded with a small smile.

"Well, you are our best scout, not to mention the best sharpshooter in our Garden. At any rate, I have to go to so don't complain to me."

"Are we leaving now?"

"Yep, there should be a couple of chocobo's waiting for us at the gate." He answered, getting up and grabbing his gunblade. I followed him down, where indeed we found two chocobo's strapped with a couple of saddle bags. Quietly, we exited Garden and rode off to the North.

"It's probably going to take until about tomorrow to get there, so we can take turns sleeping on our chocobo's." Squall said, turning in his saddle to look at me.

"Alright, damn i'm going to be saddle sore after this." I said, not looking foreward to an aching ass tomorrow (AN oh the vulgarity! LMAO).

We rode on in complete silence until it started to get dark out. Then we got off and lit a lanturn for whoever was going to be riding awake at the time.

* * *

A few hours passed and It was getting PERPETUALLY boring. I looked up abrubtly as I heard a thud and realised that Squall had dropped the lanturn.

"Squall, are you o-" I started saying as he teetered in his saddle. I imediatly rode up beside him and looked over at him. _Damnit, why didn't he tell me he wanted to sleep, instead of getting himself tired enough to sleep in the sadle! Now he isn't even strong enough to hold himself in the saddle with his subconcious, and tying him to the saddle wouldn't help, he'd probably just panic when he woke up!_

Sighing, I reached over to him and pulled him into the saddle in front of me. Reaching into one of my saddle bags, I pulled out the smaller lanturn and lit it, hooking it to the front of the saddle. Gently, a pulled Squall's chocobo toward us so that I could tie a lead between it's bridle and my saddle. I started riding again at a slower pace, not only because I didn't want Squall to wake up, but to give the chocobo's a bit of a break. After a second he leaned back a bit more and rested his head a the crook in my neck and shoulder. His breath was tickling along my throat, giving me the shivers.

_"Damn it Squall, if I get a hard on because of this!" _I thought to myself. Now THAT would be fun to explain if Squall woke up. _"Speaking of which, why is he so tired Even if he is the most nonchalant of us, he always seems to be the most awake. Actually, come to think of it, he's looked a lot more drained lately. I wonder if it has something to do with Rinoa's constant pestering, if it is, I swear I'll kill her. Hmm, I'll confront him about it later, he needs his rest. I'l just stay up for the rest of tonight, we'll take turns on the way back."_

Slowly I leaned back and pulled off my coat, wrapping it around him. I gave a light chuckle as I felt him unconciously snuggle deeper into the heat, nuzzling my neck for a bit before becoming still again.

I rode on for hours until I could see a slight lightening around the edges of the landscape.

_"Good _-yawn- _It's almost morning, I could use a coffee _-yawn-_" Wow! Why is Squall's shoulder so comfy?? Like a wonderful feather pillow! That's self heating! Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a minute, yeah, just givem a bit of a rest." _

SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS

Syci: Well there's the first chapter! Hullah ... err Prologue? Somethin like that ...

Squall: Greeaaatt, she doesn't even know what she's writing! Talk about frightening!

Syci: Shut up! I'd like to see YOU write some slash... actuallly... I WOULD like to see that ...

Irvine: Heh, Squall's a yaoi fangirl! Squall's a yaoi fangirl!

Squall: Says you cowboy! Who are you callin a girl! I'm not the one with the long hair!

Irvine: -Pout- I thought you liked it!

Squall: _Sigh _-hugs- I do , I do, calm down!

Syci: LMAO! Anywhos once I get this story going it's probably just going to end up being lots of PWP, just to let you know! And it may become VERY bipolar, as in this chapter was happy, next one will be depressing, next one will be happy, etc.

NOW PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE! I'll post the next chapter if you do!!


End file.
